Log on the Red Crystal
by Cavestorylover898
Summary: An alternate universe where Quote nor Curly brace exists, The Doctor writes down the development of the red crystal in several logs. Rated K for mild dark themes.
1. Log 1

This log is only for the purposes for me, Fuyuhiko Date, to write down my experiences with the creation of the red crystal.

…

I found the demon flower today. I tested it on an mimiga, and he went rabbid as expected, but I was able to control him to be one of my guards with the demon crown. His name was Igor, but thats besides the point. I need to be able to use these red flowers on myself… eating them does nothing but leave an odd taste in my mouth.

-LOG 1 END-


	2. Log 2

Misery and Balrog are getting me more mimiga, which is nice. However, my attempts to make the red flower work on me made me realize something. I need to take out the part that makes the mimiga's rabbid. I need to change the red flowers into a solid form, something that could make a thousand mimiga's powerful, but not make rabbid… I need to make the flowers work on me.

-LOG 2 END-


	3. Log 3

I am almost done. I knew which form the crystal should take. A crystal, a simple looking Red Crystal. That's what I'll call it, Red Crystal. Nice and simple. The trapped mimiga around me fear me, 'worship' me. They watch me work on the red crystal, turning the petals of the red flower and smashing them into liquid, pouring it into the crystal-shaped mold. It looks exactly like blood. Wonderful. I don't know why, but I love the sight of red crimson on my enemies. Maybe it's the influence of the Demon crown. I don't mind, as long as it only has small side effects, I am the one who has its power. The crystal is almost half way done.

-LOG 3 END-


	4. Log 4

The crystal is working out beautifully. Its about done, and its maroon color makes me stare into it in awe. To me, it's more beautiful than any diamond or crystal I have ever seen in my life. Me and Misery watch it slowly form, as Balrog scares the mimiga in the cages by talking in detail about it. These two are the closest things to friends I have, even if they are mere puppets of mine. Even if Balrog may be stupid, and might be slightly weak, his gift of flight makes him useful. Misery's magic and smarts make her more valuable, however her temper does get the better of her. They're so cute when they try to act natural, but I know the truth. They hate me. They are simply under a curse, and following his orders. Better than working alone. The Mimiga stare at me in shock and terror, as I simply chuckle at them. The red crystal is getting prepared to be used. But, who do I test it on?

-LOG 4 END-


	5. Log 5

I couldn't find anybody to test it on. I couldn't find any humans, and I didn't want to waste it on a mimiga. So I decided to test it on myself. Once I decided this, Misery discouraged me from doing so, but I had to see this power. The beautiful crystal orbited around me, covering me in a red light. The power is amazing. I felt more like a super human. I had balrog spar with me. I easily picked him up, to his surprise, and easily defeated him. This power… I could so so much with this power. So much…

-LOG 5 END-


	6. Log 6

The power is running out of control. I have an urge to kill everything around me. I almost murdered Igor out of rage when he was checking in on me. The red crystal is… amazing. Even if it's slowly destroying my little sanity. It feels like my muscles are growing bigger, but that's probably just me. My hand suddenly got shaky while writing this. Thats odd, Im surprisingly calm… Oh. Oh dear. I just looked in the mirror. My eyes have turned and started glowing red. I… Im putting this log down. I need to get misery to stop this. This is going horribly wrong.

-LOG 6 END-


	7. Log 7

…This is misery, The doctor's servant. Balrog is holding him back, but… Date isn't himself. The red crystal has turned him into a monster. My magic cannot reverse it. He's grown twice his normal, tall size, towering over everyone. His muscles have grown out of proportion. The crown has mutated to fit his large head. This is one of the first times in my life as a witch that I have been scared. I hear Balrog screaming. The screaming has just stopped. Im going to check on him. …Balrog is down. He's alive, but he was beaten up. I have hid myself in the throne room. I hear him walking over here. I can't hurt my master. These may be the last _


	8. Unknown Log

KILL

**KIL L**

**K ILL**

**KI L**

**THEM ALL**

**KILL THEM ALL**

**KILL ALL WHO OPPOSE THE DEMON CROWN**


End file.
